


jonghyun's sex crew

by onthighsbelongtotaemin



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Multi, Past Character Death, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthighsbelongtotaemin/pseuds/onthighsbelongtotaemin
Summary: jinki is the team captain.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was intended for a jongkey fic challenge but ended up going nowhere. still, it makes me laugh.

“when’s the wedding?”  

“um,” jinki squints over at the calendar on his desk, the one with giraffes & penguins.  “the fifteenth.  so three weeks.”

“& who is it again?”  a quick sigh & he doesn’t bother to turn around.

“kibum & jonghyun.”

“the ones who met at a funeral?”

“yes.”

“their ex-boyfriend’s funeral?”

“well, jonghyun’s ex.  kibum is more like his widower.  widow? widower.  whatever.  they were still together when minho died.”

“and how do you know them?”

“i’m captain of ‘team tapped that’.”  he grins when he hears taemin choke on whatever it is he’s drinking over on the sofa.

“team what?!”

“’tapped that.’”

“tapped what?”  jinki turns then, an incredulous smirk twisting his lips & furrowing his brow.

“are you serious?”  a laugh bursts through his lips at the confusion on taemin’s face: he really doesn’t know!

“maybe…”  the chair swivels completely around & he’s facing taemin, fingers laced behind his head.

“minho.  we all dated minho.”

“oh.  at the same time?”

“no.  though jonghyun & i did hook up a few times.”

“so basically everyone at this wedding has had sex with each other.”

“no.  kibum was already with minho when we met.  so now it’s more like ‘jonghyun’s sex crew’.”

“why are you so weird?”

“because i’m the team captain.”


End file.
